Fear Island
by mortalinstrumentsgurl1
Summary: Based on the movie Fear Island. Nine teengers are murdered on an island on thier summer vacation. Only one survivor can tell the police what happened but what is she hiding. You might know this certain red head but she can't remember some things on the island. How will this investigation go? Read and find out.
1. The Girl

**This story is based on the movie Fear Island. I loved the movie and I wanted to write a story that was based on the movie. So I hope you like it. The beginning might be boring and stuff but the later chapters will be good. Plus, if you're confused why Clary said her name was Aline, I will tell you everything at the end of the whole story, but if you already know. Eh, then you know.**

**Clary POV**

"She's over here," I heard someone say. I gripped the knife tighter and looked up as a group of people surrounded me. One of them went up to me and knelt down.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I didn't answer. He helped me up and took me to a helicopter, the knife still gripped in my hand. I sat on the bench and looked at a man in front of me. He had brown hair with a bit of gray in it and brown eyes. He took the knife out of my hand and threw it on the floor. He scowled at me and the plane ascended.

_2 hours later_

I was sitting in a room at the police station in Manhattan. The man was in the room with me and two cops were too. He was pacing. Then, the door opened and a woman came in.

"Took you long enough," the man grumbled. She shook her head and looked at me. She had silver white hair and looked about the age of the man pacing.

"Do you know her name?" she asked. The man shook his head.

"Is she treated?" she asked.

"Yes, since you're here, we should get her in the interrogation room," he said storming off. The cops took me by the arms and followed the man. As did the woman. We ended in a gray walled room, with a tub of water and a table and chairs. There was also a board with pictures of familiar people in it. I was seated across from the woman and she stared at me.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"I don't know," I said. Then the man slammed his hands on the table.

"What do you mean you don't remember, huh?" he said, viciously.

"I don't remember my name, okay," I said.

"Really, you don't remember your name. Do you remember all those kids on that island? They're dead," he yelled at me. I flinched at his tone.

"Hodge, if she doesn't remember than stop," the woman said. So his name was Hodge.

"This is an interrogation room, Madeline. I have to ask her all these questions," he snarled. Madeline looked back at me.

"Do you remember anything at all? Like your friends or what happened on that island?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Madeline, can I talk to you outside?" Hodge asked.

"O-Okay," she said and got up and left. I looked back at the board and saw nine pictures of teenagers. They had their biographies under them. Then I remembered.

**Hodge POV**

When we were outside I turned to Madeline.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked.

"What?" I asked.

"You can't just ask her questions like that. This will take some time, she probably forgotten some things from the island," she said.

"There are nine teenagers dead on that island with nine causes of death. Isn't it a coincidence that she was the only one who is living right now?" I asked. Then I heard a banging noise and the red head's voice sating, "Aline, Aline Penhallow!" We both went back in.

"Aline, my name's Aline Penhallow," she said.

"Okay, your name is Aline," Madeline said. Aline nodded her head.

"Since you know your name, do you remember what happened on the island?" I asked giving her a hard look.

"I remembered some things," she said.

"Well, that isn't enough," I spat at her.

"Hodge, quit being harsh on the girl," Madeline said. Then she turned back to Aline.

"What do you remember?" she asked.

Aline took a deep breath and told us.

**Sorry for the short chapter but the later chapters will be longer.**


	2. The Island

**Clary POV**

It was a very cool summer day. I was walking down the dock with my two best friends, Isabelle and Maia. We were talking about Isabelle's love life with Simon.

"I don't know. Simon is all nice and stuff but that can be boring being just nice," Isabelle said.

"Oh, come on Isabelle, your face has love for Simon all over it," Maia said with a grin.

Isabelle gasped. "Really?" she asked, putting both hands on her cheeks. I smiled.

"It's written all over your face," I said. We carried out luggage to the boat where the boys were.

"Well, hello ladies. Ready for the best summer ever?" I heard a voice say. I looked up and saw Magnus. He was wearing black leather pants, a colorful t- shirt and combat boots. His hair was up in spikes and had glitter all over himself.

"Hey, Mag," I said. He smiled. Isabelle and Maia said hey to him, too. He came down and grabbed our luggage.

"Oh, what a gentleman," Maia said. Magnus scoffed. He took out luggage on the boat and two more heads popped up.

"Hey, Big Bro," Isabelle said.

"Hey, Iz," he greeted.

"Hi, Alec," Maia and I said at the same time. The other head appeared to be Jordan, Maia's boyfriend.

"Hey, Sweetcheeks," he said to Maia.

"Hey," she said. He helped her up on the boat and wrapped his arm around her. I smiled. They were a really happy couple.

"Sup, guys," I heard a familiar voice say. I turned and saw Simon.

"Simon," I said and hugged him. He hugged back and looked at Isabelle.

"Hi, Simon," she said. She was blushing. Simon laughed and walked up to her, only to give a kiss on her cheek.

"Hello, Isabelle," he said and went on the boat. I smiled.

"Oooohhh, I see a boat theme wedding. What do you see?" I asked with a laugh.

"Me and him in bed," she seductively.

"Quit being naughty," I said.

"I can't help it," she said and went on the boat. I followed her. Sebastian was also on the boat drinking some beer.

"Hey, girlies" he said. I nodded at him and took a seat.

"Okay, we are about to take off," he said.

"Wait, what about Jace?" Alec asked.

"Well, we don't have time to wait for him. Oh yeah, this is our captain, Jonathan," he said. I looked at the captain's wheel and saw a boy with silver blonde hair and black eyes. He looked mysterious and scary at the same time.

_Back at the interrogation room_

"Wait, so you're saying that there was another kid on that island?" Hodge asked.

I nodded. He sighed and turned to one of the police.

"Go get the sea police and tell them to go back to that island. There must be another body there," he ordered.

"Yes sir," said the cop and left the room. Hodge looked at me and followed the cop.

"Do you want something to drink?" I heard Madeline ask.

"Can I have some water?"

"Sure," she said and got up.

"So, Aline do you know where your parents are?" she asked.

"No," I said.

"Don't worry, we'll find them and call them to come down here," she said. I just nodded my head. She came over to me and handed me the plastic cup. I drank half of it and put it down on the table.

_25 minutes later_

Hodge came back into the room and had a file in his hands. He walked over to the board and pulled out a picture and a piece of paper and pinned it on the board.

"We found him. Eventually, he's dead also," he said.

He went back to us and looked at me.

"Ten different murders and one survivor, what do you say about that?" he asked.

"I just want to get this over this," I said.

"Fine, go on," he said in a harsh tone.

_Back to the flashback_

"Start the engine," Sebastian said.

Jonathan did what he said and we took off. We cheered but then we heard a yell. I looked to the dock and saw someone running.

"WAIT!" the person said. He had blonde hair and a blue duffel bag on his shoulder.

"Hey Jon, pull back on the throttle," Sebastian said. The boat slowed a bit but we were about five feet away from the dock. The person on the dock jumped a long jump and caught hold of the boat's rail. Alec and Jordan helped him on the boat and gave him a pat on the back.

"That was really impressive, Blondie," Maia said. He smiled and sighed.

"Now, since _everyone _is here now, let's have a couple of drinks!" Sebastian yelled.

He gave us some wine and beer to each of us. I looked over to Isabelle and saw that she and Simon were talking. She laughed at whatever he said and was blushing madly. I shook my head and looked at the water. Then I felt someone sit next to me and I looked over. I saw that it was Jace.

"Hey, Aline," he said.

"Hey," I said dully.

"Look what happened to us was eight months ago. Can't we just move on from that?" he asked.

"I don't know if I can forgive you for that," I said and thought about the fight we had eight months ago.

_Eight months ago_

_ I walked to Central Park and found Jace. He was sitting on the bench playing on his phone. I sat next to him and he looked up from the phone._

"_Hey," he said. I smiled._

"_Hey," I said._

"_I got your text. What do you wanna talk about?" he asked._

"_Remember when I told you about that art program in Washington D.C?" I asked._

"_Yeah, what about it?"_

"_They gave me a letter and they want to show my art at the program," I said._

_He stared at me. I was waiting for him to say something but he just stared at me._

"_What's wrong?" I asked._

"_So, you're just going to leave?" he said._

"_I was thinking about it. They want me to be there to show my art to other famous artists," I said._

"_So you're leaving. How long?"_

"_A month," I said._

"_A month, why a month?" he asked getting angry._

"_The program won't start in a few weeks, so they asked me to go there to get everything ready and help out a bit. Plus, they want me to draw and stuff while I'm there," I said._

"_No," he said._

"_What?"_

"_No, you're not going," he said. I was surprised. I thought he was going to be happy about this._

"_Why not?"_

"_Because, I am not going to let you go to Washington D.C and leave me here," he said._

"_So, that's why you're not letting me go. That I'm going to leave you?" I said, astounded._

"_Yes and I don't want any other boys trying to hook up with you when I'm not with you," he said._

"_I can't believe you. Why on earth would I hook up with some other boy?" I asked._

"_It could happen."_

"_Yeah, it _**could**_ not it would. What happens if you had to go somewhere and left me behind?"_

"_I would stay here with you. I just don't want you to go to that stupid program," he said and that was when everything broke._

"_So you think my talent is stupid?" I asked getting angrier than ever._

"_Aline," he said but I cut him off._

"_You think my talent is stupid," I repeated, "what if I told you that your talent was stupid?" I said._

"_Aline, I didn't mean it and I would be offended," he said._

"_Then why did you say it?" I asked, tears trickling down my face._

"_It just slipped out," he said._

"_Then, answer this, why won't you let me go and don't tell me that boys want to hook up with me and leaving you," I said, being forceful. He didn't answer. _

"_Why!" I screamed at him._

"_Because you're clumsy, Aline! Whenever I leave you, you always have to be in some kind of klutz and mess something up!" he yelled at me. As if those words could break someone, it sure did break my heart. I sucked in a breath and stared at him._

"_I mess everything up." I repeated. As if recognizing what he just said, he tried to reach for me but I stood up and back away from him._

"_Aline," he said. I could feel the tears flowing down my face. I shook my head._

"_Just don't. Don't talk to me, don't look at me, don't even think of me. Just leave me alone and it's over," I said in a shaky voice. I turned and ran away from him. _

_The next day I packed everything up and said goodbye to my friends and parents. I made my way to D.C and showed my art. Everyone there were really impressed. When I got back home the next month, my mother told me Jace came over._

"_What did he want?" I asked._

"_He wanted to talk to you about something. Do you want to talk about it?" she asked. I told her everything and she just hugged me and told me it was going to be okay. That following week, I saw my friends and Jace. He looked at me but I broke the gaze. It took a while for us to be friends. Just friends and only friends. I wouldn't forgive him because it really broke me to pieces but we talk but not as much as we used to._

_Back at the boat_

"I'm still not going to forgive you," I said.

"Aline."

"You broke me to pieces," I said.

"I know and I'm sorry. I just want you to talk to me like you used to. Open up to me."

I looked away from.

"I still love you," he said. I looked back at him. I knew it was true. Isabelle had told me that he never hooked up with any other girls after we broke up. She told me that he loved me and didn't care if I hated him. He would love me and when he dies and there's a life after that, he would still love me.

I was about to say something, when I heard barking. I looked away and looked where the barking came from.

"What the hell?" Magnus said. Than a dog came out on the deck of the boat and jumped onto Isabelle's lap.

"Oh, Luke?" she said.

"Why the hell did you bring the mutt?" Sebastian said.

"Well, I didn't know he followed me," she said and stroked Luke's head.

"We're here," Jonathan said and I stood up. I looked at the island ahead of me. It was beautiful.

"Welcome to the island," Sebastian said.

"How can your parents afford this?" Alec asked.

"My dad is a music producer and my mom is a professional surgeon. They get paid a lot of money so, yeah," he answered. I took my bags and followed the others off the boat. We all followed Sebastian and found ourselves at a huge cabin house. There was a hot tub at the corner of the patio deck and some chairs and tables. I walked over to the stairs and saw a monkey spinning around hitting a drum.

"What the hell is that?" Sebastian said behind me. He picked the toy up and threw it to the side. We walked up the stairs and entered the living room.

"Damn, this place is huge," Maia said.

"Yeah," Alec said.

"The rooms are everywhere and you can choose," Sebastian said going to the kitchen. Jordan followed him.

"Do those two ever split? It's like they have a bromance," Magnus said.

"It's not like you and Alec have one," Jace said. We laughed and Alec turned red.

"Hey! We have a stowaway," I heard Jonathan's voice. He entered the room and had a girl with black hair and Asian features. The two from the kitchen entered the room and Sebastian whistled.

"Who is this?" he asked. (Let's just say that those two aren't cousins.)

"I'm Clary," she said.

"Clary," Sebastian said, seductively.

"Yeah, it is short for Clarissa," she said.

"Well, you can stay here with us," he said and walked up to her. He put his arm around her shoulder.

"Let me show you around," he said and led her away. Jonathan walked off.

"Wait, aren't you going to sleep here?" Isabelle asked.

"I have my own cabin some feet away from here," he said and left.

"Well, okay then," she muttered.

"I guess those two are going to end up in bed," Maia said, sitting on Jordan's lap. We laughed.

"So, now what?" Simon asked.

"We party," Magnus said. We agreed and cheered.

"Did I hear party?" I heard Sebastian asked. Coming down the stairs with Clary. Magnus went over to the radio and turned it on high. Jordan and Maia got the drinks and cups out. Some of us started to dance and drink or both. Then a Taylor Swift song came on.

"May I have this dance?" Jordan asked Maia. She giggled and out her arms around his neck.

Simon went over to Isabelle and grabbed her hand. She blushed and danced with him.

Same with Alec and Magnus and Clary and Sebastian. They started to dance. I smiled. Then Jace walked over to me. He held out his hand.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked. I hesitated.

"C'mon, it's just one dance," he said. I sighed and took his hand. He walked me over to the middle of the room. He out his hands on my waist while I put my hands on his shoulders. We swayed to the music.

_You lift my feet off the ground, you spin me around, you make me crazier, crazier._

The radio sang. I looked at Jace. He was staring at me. His eyes were looking at mine and he pulled me close. Closer and closer our faces got. We were just centimeters away from kissing when I snapped back to reality. I pulled away from him.

"Aline-," but he was cut off by Sebsatian.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I need some bed time," he said and led Clary up to his room.

"Hey, Simon. You want to go to the hot tub?" Izzy asked.

"Sure," he said and went to his room, followed by Isabelle. Jordan dragged Maia to his room. Magnus dragged Alec to his and it left me with Jace.

He was looking at me. I turned away.

"Aline," he said.

"I need to go talk to Isabelle," I said and went to her room. I opened the door and she was in her black bikini top and a skirt bikini bottom.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Jace and I almost kissed," I said.

"Ooohh," how'd it go?" she asked.

"It didn't happen," I said plopping down on my bed. We eventually shared a room.

"Aline, you can't blame the guy. He loves you," she said. I stared in the mirror. What could he have seen in me that made him love me so much? I had wild curly hair that I couldn't tame, I was extremely pale and had freckles dot my skin.

"What does he even see in me?" I asked.

"You changed him. He's isn't the cocky, arrogant, player anymore. He's nicer than he usually is," she said. I sighed and got out my sketchbook and a pencil.

"I'm going to the dock and draw," I said.

"Okay," she said. We both made our way down and I left to go to the dock. I my way I saw Simon in his trunks.

"Nice body," I said. He smiled. I made my way to the dock and found the boat docked there. I decided to draw it with the glowing moon behind it.

**Isabelle POV (before death)**

We made our way to the hot tub. When, Luke came out.

"Luke," I said. I picked him up and put him back inside. I walked back and found Simon already in the tub. I smiled and walked up the stairs and he helped me in. I smiled again and he smiled back. I wrapped my arms around his neck. His right hand brushed my cheek while the other held my waist to him. Then he kissed me. I kissed him back. It was hot and passionate. He pulled away and grabbed a piece of ice from the ice bucket and dragged it on my neck, I moaned but when I looked back at him, he was wide eyed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Blood," he said. I was confused and touched my neck and looked at my fingers. I gasped. Then I heard barking.

"Luke," I said.

"What the hell. Where did this blood come from?" he asked. We got out of the tub and made our way inside.

**Sebastian POV (before death)**

Clary and I were in my room. I kissed her, roughly and she moaned. I put her on my bed and unbuttoned her shirt, which showed a lacey black bra. I kissed all the way to her chest and back up to her mouth. She turned her head and pulled back.

"Is that a camera?" she asked. I nodded. She got up and took it in her hand.

"We should record this," she suggested and turned it on. She set it down and straddled my hips.

"Clary," I said.

"She silenced me with a kiss and her hands made it's way to my jean's button. I stopped her and pulled away.

"No, I can't," I said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"I just can't," I said and took her off me. She buttoned her shirt up.

"I'm sorry if I'm rushing things," she said.

"It's not your fault. How about we have some drinks?" I asked. She smiled and followed me out the door and into the living room.

I got out the vodka and shot glasses out. I filled all of them up. Eight cups out, splitting it in four.

"Think you can handle it? This is really strong," I said, drinking the first cup. She smiled and drank her first one.

"You don't think I can drink?" she asked. We drank the rest and found the dog.

"Hey watch this," I said. I got a bowl and filled it up with vodka. I grabbed the dog.

"Hey, little buddy, want something to drink?" I asked. She laughed and the dog drank. I let it go and it went out the door. I kissed Clary a bit when I heard barking.

"Stupid, damn dog," I muttered. I kissed her again and then Isabelle and Simon came in.

"What the hell! You think this is a sick joke?" Isabelle yelled.

"What are you talking about?" I asked not looking at her.

"The blood and Luke," Simon said.

"What blood," and I looked at Isabelle. She had blood on her neck.

"What the hell," Clary said.

"Whatever happened, I was with Clary the whole time," I said.

"Then where did the blood come from?" she asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"Where's Luke?" she asked.

"He went out the door," I said.

"What, you lost my dog!" she screamed.

"If you want Simon and I will go find your dog," I said and got up.

"See you in a few," I said to Clary. She flipped her black hair over her shoulder and winked. Simon and I left and looked for the stupid dog.

"LUKE!" we yelled. We saw Jonathan's cabin and went to it. We knock and he opened the door.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked.

"Did you see that dog anywhere?" Simon asked.

"No," he said.

"Well, if you see him, bring him back to us," I said and he closed the door. We walked back to the cabin.

"So, do you know where the blood came from?" I asked.

"Why would I know?" he asked. I shrugged.

"This island is weird," he said. I shrugged again and we went up the steps.

"Did you find him?" Isabelle asked. We shook out head.

"We'll look for him again, tomorrow morning," Simon said and led her away.

**Jonathan POV (before death)**

After they left I opened the cabinet and took out Luke.

"That was a sick joke he played on you," I said. I put him on the table, where the bowl of water was. He drank it. The kettle on the stove started to steam up and I was about to take it off, when I saw the door open up and a person came in.

* * *

**So this is a long chapter. I will be updating again today, so yeah :)**


	3. Two Dead Girls at the Same Time

**So, I don't know if this chapter is long or short but I'm just upset right now. I read a review for my other story and a guest replier (I'm not going to say their guest name) wrote me that my writing work is kind of sloppy. I know that person didn't want me to be offended but it just makes me upset, but I'll get over it eventually and if that guest reads this, then please don't get upset that I got offended by your comment and I didn't want anyone to see that comment either so I didn't let it be on the review list. This has been a note from your author. – Mortalinstrumentsgurl1. Happy face, . Hope you enjoy, 'sigh.' **

* * *

**Jace POV (before death)**

I really messed up. After she left, I went up to my room and flopped on my bed. I buried my head in one of the pillows. I heard a knock on my door and saw that it was Simon. He was already in his swim wear.

"What," I said.

"You almost kissed her," he said, amusingly.

"Why do you have to be amused that I almost kissed her?" I asked.

"She's my best friend and her connection to you is _hilarious_," he said.

"Are you trying to be sarcastic because you suck at it," I said.

"How about you go talk to her about it," he said.

"I'll doubt that she wants to talk to me," I said.

"Have you tried?" he asked. I shook my head. He gave me a pat on my back.

"You need to," he said and left. I sighed. I had to talk to her or she'll just be ignoring me. I got up and made my way downstairs. I collided with Isabelle and she just looked at me.

"Can you watch where you're going," she said.

"I'm sorry. Do you know where Aline is?" I asked her. When I said that, her face got soft as if knowing why.

"She's at the dock, drawing," she said in a warm tone.

"Thanks," I said and brushed past her. I half ran, half jogged there. When I reached the dock, I saw Aline sitting with her knees drawn up, her sketchpad on the lap, as if her knees were an easel, her back was a little hunched over. Concentrating on the art she was drawing. She was real passionate about her art and sensitive about it. I smiled as she drew whatever she drew. I made my way to her.

"Hey," I said. I saw her jump a little but regain her posture.

"What do you want?" she asked very politely.

"I want to talk to you," I said.

"About what?"

"Everything," I said. With that she turned around and looked at me. Her green eyes looking into my gold ones.

"On that night in Central Park, I didn't mean to offend you, I swear. After we broke up, I couldn't be with anyone else. You were a part of my life and without you, my life is empty, I can't live without you, I just can't. All those things you told me not to do at the Park, I couldn't help it. I would always try to talk to you but you ignore me. I always look at you but you break the gaze. And I couldn't stay away from you. You're everything to me," I said. All those things were true. I took a deep breath.

"If you said that you couldn't be with anyone else, than how did I find you with someone else in school?" she asked.

"Aline, I tried to forget about you and get over it like a guy should. I had to try but she was the same as everyone girl that I dated but you were different and could see and read me like a book," I said. I knew I had desperate all over my face. She searched my face and looked away.

"All those things are true?" she asked in a small voice.

"Of course, it's true."

She gave out a shuddering breath. I made my way over to her and sat next to her. I looked at her pad.

"You are an amazing, most talented artist I know, Aline," I said.

"Thanks," she said.

"And when we were dancing back there, I'm sorry when I tried to kiss you. You're very beautiful. More beautiful than all those girls I dated. I couldn't help it," I said, looking at the water. I heard her sigh.

"And you probably didn't want to talk to me right now," I said and got up. I turned on my heel and started to walk back but then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and when I did, she kissed me on my lips. I was surprised at first but kissed her back, eventually. I put my hands around her waist and picked her up and little. Just enough to lift her off her feet. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Does this mean that you forgive me?" I asked, pulling away. She nodded and I set her down. I grabbed her hand and we walked back to the cabin.

_The next morning_

**Sebastian POV (before death)**

I woke up and went to the bathroom. After I got changed, I went downstairs and saw everyone there. I sat on one of the stools and looked at Aline and Jace.

"So I see you two look happy. What's up?" I asked.

"We are back together," Aline said.

"Congratulations," someone said behind me. I turned around in my stool and saw that it was Isabelle.

"Now, are you and Simon going to go find Luke?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. I sighed and got up. Simon came downstairs and I grabbed him by the arm.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"We have to go find that damn dog," I said and let go of him. We called for Luke but got nothing. I checked my watch and saw that we had been searching for Luke for half an hour. I sighed.

"We have been searching for half an hour, Isabelle will have to live without him," I said, getting bored.

"She's going to be mad," he said.

"I don't give a damn," I said and then I saw in the corner of my eye. There was something hanging from a tree.

"Hey, dude, do you see that?" I asked, pointing to the thing.

"Yeah, let's go check it out," he said. We got closer to thing and then my eyes widened. It wasn't a thing, it was a person, and that person was Jonathan. He was hanged by his ankles, there were stab wounds on his stomach, and the word EVIL was written on his stomach as well in his own blood or it might have been carved.

"What the hell is going on here?" Simon asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"We have to get him down," he said and reached for the body. I grabbed his outstretched arm and put it back down.

"No, we'll get the others and we'll come back for him," I said. He nodded and we ran all the way back to the cabin. We burst through the door and everyone looked at us.

"What's wrong? Did you find Luke?" Isabelle asked.

"No, but we found something else. _Someone _else," Simon said.

"Who?" Clary asked. I could tell that she just woke from her slumber because her straight black hair was frizzed a bit.

"Jonathan, we found his body not too far from here," I said.

"C'mon, you guys should check it out," I said. I led them to where we found him but when we got there, the body was gone.

**Clary POV**

_Back to the interrogation room_

"So, how well did you know Jonathan?" Madeline asked.

"Not that much. We never talked but he was mysterious to me," I said.

"Aline, do you know anything else about him, other than that," Hodge grumbled. I shook my head.

"So you had a relationship with Jace," she asked. I nodded.

"How long did you know him?" Hodge asked in a bored tone.

"Since we were elementary school. We were best friends and then in middle school he asked me out and we just kept our relationship like that till we broke up at Central Park, but we were back together on the island," I said. He just stared at me, burning his eyes into mine.

"Look, it's getting late. We should get you in bed," Madeline said. She stood up and I did as well.

"We'll talk about the story tomorrow," Hodge said and left the room.

"C'mon," Madeline said and took me to an infirmary room. I lay down on the bed.

"I'll be right back," she said and left the room. I looked through the drawers that were next to the bed. I found The Bible in one of them and opened it. I read some of it but the door opened up. Madeline came back with a glass of water and a little plastic cup that had a pill in it.

"This pill will help you go to sleep," she said.

"Thanks," I said and she left the room and turned off the lights. I looked at the pill in the dark and I smiled. I put the pill, water and Bible on the night stand and lay down. I closed my eyes and smiled.

_The next morning_

I woke up early and grabbed the pill and the Bible. I found a silk hanker chief in a cabinet and put it in the middle of the book. I put the one pill in it and closed it. I put the Bible under my pillow and took the water and drank it all. Then I heard the door open and saw that it was Madeline.

"Can you stay here a little longer, I need to talk to Hodge real quick," she said. I nodded and she left the door. I looked at my hands and turned them into fists. My nails were digging into my palm and I felt sharp pains on my left palm. I opened it and saw that I had cut my palm. It looked like a deep cut since my nails were long. I saw the blood and let it drip in my right hand and I smiled.

**Madeline POV**

I told Aline to wait and I went to go find Hodge. I found him in his office.

"Hodge," I said.

"What?" he asked.

"I need to talk to you."

"About?"

"You," I said. He looked at me, with a questionable look on his face.

"Quit being so harsh on the girl. She's only sixteen. Plus, I know why you are being harsh on her," I said.

"What, then?" he asked in a harsh tone.

"These murders aren't like your son's," I said.

"How do you know about that?" he asked.

"I looked at your files. Those kids he drove with were drunk, these kids were murdered," I said.

He looked out the window.

"You should try to work with her," I said and left.

I went back to get Aline and she was looking out the window.

"Are you ready?" I asked. She turned and nodded. I led her to the interrogation room. She sat down and I sat across from her. Then Hodge came in.

"You can start anytime," I said. She nodded.

**Clary POV**

So when Hodge came in, he looked like he could kill someone. Madeline and Hodge were too different. While Madeline was a splash of sunshine, Hodge was a drizzle of darkness. I shook the thought out of my head and began talking.

_Back at the island's woods_

There was nothing there but a piece of rope tied to a tree branch.

"Well, where's the body?" Jordan asked.

"No, we saw him here. He was hanging by his ankles and had the word EVIL on his stomach," Sebastian said.

"Evil?" Maia said.

"Why would he have the word Evil on his stomach?" Alec asked.

"We don't know," Simon said.

"Maybe it was a joke?" Magnus said.

"C'mon, let's get out of here. This place is giving me the creeps," Clary said We agreed and went back to the cabin.

We went to the kitchen and sat down. Jace got up and got some bread out and went to the counter. I could tell the Simon was about to say something when Jace exclaimed, "What the HELL!"

"What's wrong?" I asked getting up. He held up the jar of apricot jam and I saw that it had nails in it.

"Oh my God," I said.

_Back in the interrogation room_

I was pacing while telling the story.

"Wait, so where were you when he was murdered?" Hodge asked.

"Asleep," I said.

"You were asleep," he muttered.

"Asleep, we were all asleep," I said.

"So anyone could have been the killer," he said.

"Yeah, anyone," I muttered.

"So, Jonathan's dead, why didn't you leave the island?" Madeline asked. I shook my head.

"No," I said.

"You're friend gets killed and you do nothing?" exclaimed Hodge.

"Stop it, this isn't your son," Madeline said. Hodge looked at her and left the room with a shut of the door.

"He had a son?" I asked.

"It's nothing," she said.

"So, why didn't you leave the island?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said. Then I remembered.

"No," I said.

_Back at the island_

I was getting scared now.

"Someone, go call the police on the ship, now," I said. Jace nodded and Alec followed him.

**Alec POV (before death)**

We made our way to the dock but once we got there, the boat wasn't there.

"There was supposed to be a boat here, right?" I asked. He nodded.

"This is so fucked," Jace exclaimed.

"It could not have just disappeared like that," I said. We looked over the water's horizon, no boat.

"Someone else was here," Jace said.

**Clary POV**

I gave a glass of water to Isabelle.

"Thanks, Aline," she said. I smiled.

"It took you guys long enough, where's the cops?" I heard Sebastian said.

"There's no cops, the boats gone," Alec said.

"What? How could it be gone?" Clary asked, her brown eyes up in alert.

"We don't think Jonathan killed himself," Jace said.

"Unless there's someone else on the island," Alec said.

"Wait, what are you saying? That someone _murdered _ Jonathan?" I asked.

"Whoever did it is long gone, so we have to wait here till our parents recognize that we aren't home for a few days," Alec said.

We were going to stay on the island a little more. This was already scaring me to death and Isabelle just had a panic attack.

"Well, I'm going to the dock and wave around and try to get anyone's attention. Making myself useful," Sebastian said and walked past Jace and left.

Jace, Alec, Clary, and I went to the patio deck.

"Wait, stop. Do you here that?" Jace asked.

"It's that stupid wind- up toy," I said.

"How's that possible. We're all here and none of us touched that toy," Clary said, putting her black hair into a pony tail.

"Hey, Sebastian, quit it. It's not funny, man," Alec said. Jace started to walk forward.

"Jace, no," I said.

"I'll be fine," he said and went down the steps. He walked a little and stopped.

"What is it?" Alec asked.

"I don't know. It stopped," he said.

"C'mon Alec, let's go look around," he said. Alec nodded.

"You two stay here," Jace said and left with Alec.

"Alec?" I heard someone say. Alec turned around.

"Where are you going?" I turned and saw that it was Isabelle. Alec raced up to her and hugged her.

"I'll be right back," he said ans kissed her head. He went back to Jace and they left. I heard footsteps behind me and I saw that it was Magnus, Simon, Maia, and Jordan.

"Where's the three other boys?" Magnus asked.

"Sebastian went to the dock and Alec and Jace went to go look around," I said.

"Well, Simon, Magnus and I are going to go look at Jonathan's cabin to see if anything happened there," Jordan said.

I nodded. They left. I was worried for all of them.

"I am not going to stay here, I want to go find Luke," Isabelle said.

"No, you can stay here. Clary and I will go find Luke. Maia, look after her, okay?" I asked. She nodded.

"C'mon," I said to Clary. We made our way down the steps and went to go find Luke.

**Jace POV (before death)**

We walked around. We were on alert. Every singles sound would make us jerk to the direction it came from. Then we were on the place where Jonathan was killed. He still wasn't there but the rope that was supposed to be there was gone.

"Alec, I thought the rope was still here," I said.

"What the hell is going on, on this island?" he asked.

"He's still here," I said.

"The girls," he said, warningly. We started to run.

_Back at the interrogation room_

"Okay, so you left Maia and Isabelle alone in the house, the boys went to go look around the island," Madeline said. I nodded. She sighed.

"I'm going to go get Hodge," she said and left.

**Madeline POV**

I went to go find Hodge. I found him outside leaning on a rail.

"Hodge, I'm sorry I brought that up," I said.

"It's alright and you're right. I don't have to be so harsh on her," he said and stood up straight.

"C'mon, let's go hear the rest of what she has to say," he said. We walked through the hallway and one of the police officers came up to us and gave Hodge a file.

"That is Jonathan Morgenstern's COD," he said and left. He looked at me and went back into the interrogation room. He opened it and put it in front of Aline.

"This isn't how Jonathan died," he said. I took it and looked.

"It isn't. You told us in description that he was hanged by his ankles and was stabbed," I said.

"I'm telling you what I remember," she said.

"Do you want to know how he really died?" I asked sliding it to her.

"No," she said hastily.

"Okay, who was next?" Hodge asked.

_Back on the island_

**Clary POV**

"Luke!" I yelled.

"Where are you?" Clary asked. We split up and we kept calling for Luke. This was going to take some time.

**Isabelle POV (before death)**

I was asleep when I heard the barking and whimpering. I woke up and sat up.

"Luke?" I asked. The barking and whimpering continued. Maia was in the kitchen, trying to find the pill I got earlier for the panic attack. The barking was coming from outside. I went outside and called his name again.

"Luke!" I yelled. Then I looked at where the hot tub was. I walked over to it and on the top step was Luke' collar.

"Luke!" I yelled. I open the top of the hot tub cover and saw a figure at the bottom of it. I got in it and yelled his name again.

"Luke!" I waved my arms in the water to find him and looked around. Then the top of the cover came down and I was stuck inside. The temperature was getting hotter and hotter. I screamed.

"Help! HEP!" I screamed and screamed.

"MAIA!"

**Maia POV (before death) third person**

Maia was trying to find the pills Aline gave Isabelle. Isabelle was resting on the couch. Once she found them, she went back into the living room and found that she wasn't there.

"Isabelle?" she called. She called her name again.

"Isabelle." Then I heard a scream.

"IZ!" Maia yelled. She ran to the patio deck but was pulled back by something, someone. She tried to scream but a hand covered her mouth. The person dragged her inside the living room and then to the kitchen. The person grabbed a knife and stabbed her in the stomach. She screamed in the person's hand. The knife kept coming in contact with her stomach, multiple times. Her screams died and she was automatically dead. The person dropped her and ran away. Leaving the knife beside her body.

* * *

**So in know i saif that i was going to publish another chapter tomorrow, but that did not happen. Sorry, sorry. But i wrote this one. Oh yeah, yesterday the Openeing Ceramony for the Olympics came on and it was Cassandra Clare's birthday yesterday too. Happy late birthday Cassie! So i'm watching the Olympics right now and it is really helping me write t****his story more faster. Since there is a lot of kids on the island and in the movie there weren't that much so the tub scene did happen with Isabelle. The murder of Maia didnt happen in the movie so, yeah. Happy face :D))))). I hope you like this chapter and if you have any questions PM me. But dont ask me why Clary is Aline and Aline is Clary. I will tell you at the end of the story!**


	4. Two Dead Guys

**So warning, if you see any words that I spell wrong, I am straightening my curly hair to flips. And I know you guys are really confused with the whole Clary and Aline thing. So I am going to tell you now. Clary is pretending to be Aline in the interrogation room. If you still don't get it, well I'll explain everything later, if you do then good for you. So I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

**Simon POV (before death)**

We went to Jonathan's cabin and found that it was open. We went inside and looked around. There was nothing here that was useful till I opened a cabin and I saw that there was a knife with blood smeared on it. I looked back in the cabinet, the blood was smeared, like someone threw it in, in a hurry. Then my eyes widened.

"The girls," I said.

"What?" Magnus asked.

"He's after the girls," I said and dropped the knife. We hurried out the door and ran.

_Please be safe Isabelle, please, _I thought and kept saying it in my mind. We were almost there when I saw a girl with straight black hair.

"Clary?" I said. She turned and looked at me.

"Hey," she said. We didn't have time to talk, so I grabbed her hand and tugged her along.

"Where's Aline?" I asked, panting.

"We split up, we were searching for Luke," she said.

"Magnus, go to the dock and get Sebastian," I said and he nodded. He went the other way and we kept running. Until we ran into Jace and Alec.

"Guys," Jordan said. They turned and looked at us.

"The girls," he said and they nodded and ran towards the cabin. I saw someone in the corner of my eye.

"Aline!" I yelled, she turned around.

"The cabin, now!" She nodded and ran. We raced up the stairs and found that Magus and Sebastian were there.

"Did you guys just get here?" Alec asked. They nodded.

"I'll go check the house," Jordan said and walked inside.

"Hey, it's Luke's collar," Clary said. I turned and saw the Luke's collar on the top step where the hot tub was. Aline jogged over. She gasped.

"Guilty," she said.

"What?" Magnus asked.

"The word GUILTY is on it," she said. I looked over and saw that she was right. Jace walked up and unhooked the latch. He looked over to Alec and they opened it together. And in the tub, a body was face down in it. I heard gasps.

"Isabelle!" I yelled.

"Get her out of there," Aline yelled. Alec and Jace picked up her body and I joined and helped, also. We lay her down on the step. Her skin was burned from the heat of the water. Aline had her hand over her mouth and tears were running down her cheek. Alec knelt over his dead sister's body and touched her cheek.

"No," he said. He was crying. His head was down and he held his sister's hand. I just looked at her. I should've stayed with her. I thought. I fell to my knees and put my head in my hands.

**Clary POV**

_Back at the interrogation room_

"Isabelle and I were best friends since elementary school. We would share secrets, and talk about stuff we always talked about. Whenever one of us were down, we would help each other feel better. Can I see her?" I said.

I saw Madeline look at Hodge.

"She's dead. You just told us," she said.

"She's dead," I said and I looked at the picture of her.

_Back at the island_

I didn't know what to say. She was dead. My best friend is gone. Then I heard a yell from the cabin. Jordan came racing out with someone in his arms. I gasped. The person was Maia. She had blood on the front of her shirt and arms. Her shirt was ripped where she bled. Her lifeless face pale from the loss of blood.

"Oh dear god," Clary said.

I looked over to Isabelle. They were wrapping her body in a blanket. Sebastian came down to his buddy's side.

"I'm so sorry, man," he said. Magnus came over and gave Sebastian another blanket.

"Wrap her up in that. We're going to put them in the freezer so they won't rot," he said. I saw Jordan nod and kiss the top of her head. He started to wrap her up with Sebastian's help.

"What the hell is going on?" Alec asked.

"Any one of us could be the killer," Clary said.

"We should not have left them," Jordan said.

"It's not your fault,"" Sebastian said.

"Then who's fault is it then?" I asked.

"It could've been you. Where were you when this happened?" Sebastian sneered at me.

"I was looking for Luke," I said.

"Sure you were," he said.

"I was with Clary," I growled.

"Not all the time," she said. I looked at her.

"What it's true," she said.

"What about you. You were at the dock alone," I said.

"Why would I kill them?" he questioned. I was about to spat something at him but,

"Stop! We can't keep arguing about this. We need to go now," Jace said. Alec and Simon picked Isabelle up and Jordan carried Maia. We walked back into the woods and in a shack. Sebastian opened the big freezer and Simon lay Isabelle's body down and Jordan did the same. They lay the opposite way. I looked at them and stifled a cry. I felt an arm on my arm. I saw that it was Jace's hand. He pulled me in and hugged me while I cried. I pulled away.

"Hey, look," Simon said. He reached over to a shelf and found a walkie talkie.

"You think we can call for help on that?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't know but we can use it here," he said. We left and he went over to Sebastian.

"You remember these. They still work," he said and gave one to Sebastian. We all walked back as a group to the cabin. Then I heard a noise. I looked at the steps and the others did too.

It was that toy. It was going in a circle while the music played. We walked up to it and Sebastian dropped his walkie talkie and picked the toy up and looked at it. I walked up and turned my head. I stared at it and reached over and tugged on Magnus's arm. He turned and he did the same with the rest. The word INNOCENT was written in the glass door. The words dripping as if it was sprayed on earlier. Sebastian gave a growl and threw the toy.

_Back at the interrogation room_

Hodge put the toy on the table.

"So who was innocent?" he asked.

"We all were innocent," I said.

"Well, not all of you," Madeline said.

"Clary was, I was," I said.

"You're saying Clary was innocent," she said.

"She wasn't even supposed to be there. She's special," I said.

_On the island_

We were walking to the front of the cabin. When Jordan heard a sound.

"Hey, listen," he said. We all listened and heard a baby crying. Jordan jumped up on the wooden rail.

"Wait Jordan, be careful," I said. He looked at me.

"Jordan," Jace said and handed him the baseball bat. He grabbed it and turned back around.

He got down and on his second step he fell in pain. He yelled. Sebsatian and Jace went down and helped him. The rest of us went and watched. A bear trap was clamping on his ankle. Clary put her hand over her chest. I stared in horror as the two boys unclamped the bear trap and helped Jordan up. They helped him go inside. Magnus went to go get the bat. Once inside, I threw out orders.

"Put him on the couch. I'll go get some towels, Clary, go get some water," I said and she nodded. They set him down on the couch. I heard Jace say, "Let's go secure the house."

"Alec, stay with him," Sebastian said. I hurried up the stairs and got some towels as quickly as possible. I could hear Jordan cry in pain. I wanted to cover my ears so bad but I knew that wouldn't help anything at all.

**Sebastian POV (before death)**

I went upstairs and locked all the doors that were unlocked to go outside or inside. I kept doing this till I heard a noise coming down the hall. It was a tapping noise, like someone tapping there finger when they get impatient. I went down the hall, slowly. It was coming from a room. I opened it slowly and looked inside. My heart was speeding, but once I was inside, it was only a tree branch tapping on the window from the wind. I let out a breath. Then I felt a pass of air on the back of my neck. I turned and saw nobody.

"I must be paranoid," I said to myself. And continued to lock the doors.

**Alec POV (before death)**

I was downstairs looking after Jordan. He was sweating from the pain. I was only with him for a minute. Jace came back from one of the rooms downstairs.

"I'm going to the kitchen, I will be right back," he said and left. I sucked in some air. Then I heard a noise. It was a tapping noise. I followed the noise, leaving Jordan there. He was in plain sight so that was good, so I could see him. The noise was coming from the closet. I opened slowly. I looked inside. It was only a tree branch hitting the window. I furrowed my brow. How can a tree branch be this low and close to the closet window? I asked myself. Then someone shoved me inside. I gave a grunt and fell to the ground. I looked up. The person had a mask on, so I couldn't see who it was. He had a hammer with him or her. The person drew it's arm back and tried to hit me but I moved to the side, quickly. I got up and grabbed a wrench that was near by. He advanced on me, knocking me to the ground. I landed with a grunt. I was able to hit the person on it's temple, hard enough for the person to get off of me. I got up and hit it again and the person fell to the ground. I ran to the door but then I felt a sharp pain on my back. I slid down to the ground. I was pulled back. The person had a knife with him/her. Then the hammer was back and it drew back and hit me on the head. I saw black in my vision. I reached up and took the mask off.

"It's you," I said and the hammer made contact to my head once more and I blacked out.

**Magnus POV (before death)**

I was in the basement checking the area. I was turned out of my reverie when I heard a loud crash. I looked out the window and saw Alec.

"ALEC!" I yelled. I rushed up the stairs and outside. I ran to his body and knelt down to him. I felt tears stinging in the back of my eyes. I picked up his hand and checked for a pulse. There wasn't one. I kissed his hand.

"I love you," I choked out. I heard footsteps.

"Hello?" It was Sebastian's voice.

"Over here!" I yelled. I looked back at his body. Then I felt something being wrapped around my throat. I gasped. It was getting tighter and tighter. I tried to turn but if I tried, the thing wrapped around my throat would cut my neck. I was running out of air and the footsteps were getting closer.

"Magnus?" I heard Aline say.

I was choking. Then I felt my throat tighten and the thing choking me getting tied. The person left and I fell to the ground. I looked over to Alec's body. His face was facing me. His eyes open. I hope to see those beautiful blue eyes again, I said in my mind and closed my eyes. I ran out of breath and I died.

**Jace POV (before death)**

I left Alec with Jordan. I went to lock the door when I saw Clary leaning over the sink. Her black hair covering her face.

"Clary?" I said, locking the door at the same time. She looked up and I saw that there was a glass of water in her hair, that was for Jordan.

"That killer is still on the island," she said.

"Don't worry, we'll keep you safe," I said. She was going to say something, when I heard a loud crash. We looked at each other and ran out into the living room. I saw Aline, Sebastian, and Simon come downstairs too.

"What was that?" Simon asked. I looked over to the couch and saw that only Jordan was there.

"Where's Alec?" I asked.

"Guys, look at the closet door," Aline said. We looked and sat that it was open and there was a blood stain on it. We ran over to it and saw that the window was smashed and blood was everywhere. I looked out the window and saw something at the ground.

"Everyone, outside, now," I said and we ran outside.

"ALEC!" I heard Magnus say. We all ran outside.

"Hello?" Sebastian said.

"Over here!" Magnus said.

We were going to go but Sebastian stopped us.

"We need weapons," he said. I went back inside and got the baseball bat and came back out. We nodded and started to go. We walked to where the window was shattered and Aline gasped. On the ground was two bodies lay next to each other. One of them was Magnus, he had a piece of thick wire strapped around his throat and next to him was Alec. Blood was coming out of his head where a gash was and there was a wound on his back. He was thrown out the window.

"Oh God," Aline said and started to cry. _Shit! _I said in my head. The two eldest Lightwood kids were dead. How will their parents react to this? How will Max? I went over to the bodies and felt to my knees. Alec was like a brother to me. We were neighbors and we were on the soccer team together. We were a family and so was Izzy. She would cheer for us on the field with her pom poms. Now they were gone, forever.

"We have to take them inside and put something on them," I heard Simon say. I nodded and we all picked them up and put them upstairs in the same bed. Shutting there wyes and putting a blanket on top of them. I went downstairs where Aline and Clary were treating Jordan's wound.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, he'll be fine," Aline said.

"I hope so," I said.

_Back at the interrogation room_

**Clary POV**

When I told them what happened to Magnus and Alec, it actually took up the whole day. Magnus was a real good friend and so was Alec. Madeline thought it would be good to go to bed early.

"I'm so sorry for your losses," she said and poured me some water.

"Thanks, I'll remember them though," I said, flipping the Bible over and over.

"Your read the Bible?" she asked.

"Yeah, I found it. It makes me feel safe while reading it or holding onto it," I said smiling at her. She smiled back and handed me the cup of water and a little, tiny plastic cup that had two pills, now.

"Here, drink up," she said. I smiled and put the pills in my mouth and drank the water up.

"Goodnight," she said and left. I smiled again. I opened my mouth and stuck out my tongue, taking the two pills from it. I opened the Bible to where the hanker chief and pill was and placed the two new pills on the cloth. I closed it and hugged to my chest. Laying down and falling to sleep.

* * *

**So i know it took me some time to update this story but it went shoe shopping for school and stuff. Finally, going to the eleventh grade! Well i hope you like this chapter and for the readers who have been reading my other story, Demons, Secrets, and True Love, i will be updating tomorrow afternoon or at night. Let's just say whenever i finish the chapter for it. **

**Second note: I will be setting up a poll for Demons, Secrets, and True Love too. So vote pleasssssssssse!**


	5. A Shocking Death and Here Comes the Past

_Back on the island_

Jordan was drinking some vodka, the bandages on his ankle had the blood seeping through it.

"Take it easy on that stuff," Jace said.

"I feel fine," Jordan said. Simon shook his head. Then Sebastian came out with a nail gun.

"I found this in one of the closets'. If that killer comes close to us, this will do the trick," he said. Jace nodded. Some minutes passed by and Jordan was knocked out on the couch.

Sebastian sighed.

"We better get him upstairs, he'll be safer there," he said. Jace and Simon agreed.

"Wait, do you think we should put him up there alone?" Clary asked, her brown eyes widening.

"What, you think he's the killer?" Sebastian asked.

"No - ," Clary was cut off when Jace lifted Jordan's ankle and Jordan yelled in pain.

"No, whatever I'll stay with him," Clary said, taking his arm.

"I'm sure he'll love that," Sebastian said and him and Jace picked Jordan up, while Clary stared at him.

Aline was in the kitchen. She had a glass in her hand and poured some water in it. She took a sip and she looked at she knife set. She took one just in case. She looked out the window and set the knife down. She slowly walked over to the window. Her eyes widened and her mouth parted. She took a breath.

Jace, Sebastian, Aline ran outside. Aline with her knife, Sebastian with his nail gun, and Jace with his bat. Simon stayed inside because Sebastian told him too and he didn't have a weapon. He kept thinking about Isabelle. Her pale face, Her long black hair, and her big brown eyes. The way she felt against him when they were in a make out session, hugging, or just holding hands. He sighed. Then a noise dragged him out of his reverie. He looked upstairs. Something was hanging from one of the bars on the top of the staircase. He walked up the stairs and grabbed the thing. He looked at it. It was a ruby red pendant necklace. It was Isabelle's necklace. He looked up.

He saw a shadow pass on the wall and was heading to where Isabelle had slept. He followed the shadow. When he entered the room he saw that it was filled with water. He was confused. Then something moved under the bed. He went on all fours and looked under the bed. He shook his head. It was only a mouse. He was about to get up but then he yelled. He looked over to the plug and saw that a wire was split and it was in the water. It was the lamp wire and it was turned on. He was shaking from it. He was getting electrocuted alive. He could feel himself getting hot. He tried to move but it got worse. His elbow buckled and he splashed in the water. His face getting burned. His pulse racing. He took one shuddering breath and stopped breathing. His eyes wide opened. Simon was now dead and the other didn't know.

"Where?" Sebastian asked, frantically.

"She said somewhere around that tree," Jace said. Once Aline saw someone outside, she ran to the two boys and told them what she saw outside.

"He's gone," Aline said.

"What did her look like?" Sebastian asked.

"He was wrapped in a grey cloth and his face was covered," Aline answered.

"You should go back inside," Sebastian told Aline.

"It would be safer," Jace said. Aline back away.

"I don't feel safe anywhere," she said and went back inside. The two followed her and Sebastian slammed the door shut. Aline looked around.

"Where's Simon?" she asked. They looked around.

"LEWIS! Where the hell is he?" Jace said.

"God dammit! Simon where are you!" I yelled. I walked up the stairs. Then Clary was running to me, tears running down. _No,_ I thought in my head.

"Aline, I am so sorry," she said, crying.

"Where is he?" I asked, my voice cracking up.

"In you and Isabelle's room. I turned off the lamp light with a pole. He was electrocuted," she said. I ran down to the room Isabelle and I stayed in and stopped at the door. I screamed. In the middle of the room was Simon, face down in the water, his skin burned and lying dead, gone forever. The two boys came behind me and Jace grabbed me.

"Don't look," he said into my hair. I was crying into his chest. My best friend was gone, forever.

_Night time on the island_

Sebastian held the nail gun to him, he was dozing off. Jace and Clary sat next to each other, talking.

"I bet you regret coming to this island," Aline said to him.

"Not that much. I only came because of you," he said. Aline smiled at him.

"There's nowhere I rather be," he said, staring at the ground.

"Since we're being honest. I'm glad you came," Aline said and he stared at her. He gave a crooked grin.

"I wouldn't imagine how this would be without you," she said.

"Well I wouldn't count on that. Since there is a killer psychopath on the island," he said. They stared at each other and started to lean in but the lights suddenly turned off. They looked around.

"What's going on with the lights?" Clary asked. She and Sebastian got up from the couch.

"I'll check on Jordan," she said and rushed up the stairs.

"Wait," Jace said.

"Wait, wait Clary no," Aline said, but Clary was already up the stairs.

"Jordan, Jordan are you okay?" They heard Clary say.

"Jordan," she kept saying. They heard her footsteps walking around and then it stopped but they heard her steps again.

Clary checked in a room, but Jordan wasn't there. She went out the room. She stopped and looked to the side. She ignored it and a shadow passed behind her.

Sebastian opened the door slowly. The nail gun in his hand, his eyes alerted. Clary ran downstairs and said, "Jordan's gone."

"What?" Jace and Aline asked.

"I don't know, he's not there," Clary said.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Jace asked.

"I don't know, he's gone," Clary answered. Just then the tree outside on the deck caught fire. Sebastian looked at it and gasped. He was about some feet away from it and the fumes were getting to him and the light. He turned away and went back inside. Dropping the nail gun on the way. The others stared in horror.

"Sebastian, Jordan's gone," Jace said. Sebastian looked at them. Jordan and Sebastian were best friends. They were like brothers.

"What was that?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't know, he's gone," Jace said.

"What do you mean Jordan's gone?" he asked again.

"I went up there and he wasn't there," Clary said. Then Sebastian looked back outside.

"The nail gun," he said and started to walk over to the door. Then a piece of glass shattered and Sebastian yelled in pain and fell to the ground.

"GET DOWN!" Jace yelled. Clary ducked around an arm chair. Jace pushed Aline behind the couch and went after her. Aline was looking over the ledge of the armchair, watching what was happening. Jace did the same. They could here Sebastian groaning from the pain.

"Stay here," Jace told to the two girls. They nodded. He ducked and went over to Sebastian.

"Clary, Clary come over here," Aline said and Clary crawled over to her. Jace went over to Sebastian and helped him up and took him where the girls were. There were two nails in his abdomen and another on his calf and other places. The nails looked like they were about two inches taller or so.

"You're going to have to stay still. I'm going to get these out," Aline said, her red hair getting in her face.

"Okay, just do it,: Sebastian said. His face scrunched up in pain.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Fast or slow?" Aline asked.

"Fast," he said. She started to pull the nail in his abdomen off. He yelled when she took it out. Same with the others.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" a voice yelled. They looked to where it came from.

"That's Jordan," Sebastian said, trying to get up.

"Hey, hey," Jace said, stopping him from getting up.

"That's my best friend!" he yelled at Jace.

"I know, I'll go and find him, okay?" Jace said to him. Aline was staring at the tree, the fire still going and the smoke going everywhere.

_Back at the infirmary bed_

Aline was sleeping on the bed, peacefully. Then she moved and woke up. She sat up and saw that there was girl in a pink dress sitting on the edge of the bed. She had wavy black hair and she faced her. Aline stared at her in horror. The girl's side face had blood on it. Her gray eyes boring into her green ones. Then, Aline started to scream.

Madeline was running down the hall. She could here Aline screaming. She pushed her silver hair off her face and reached her room and opened it. Hodge and a police officer coming after her. Madeline opened the door and rushed to her side. Aline had her hands on her face, rocking back and forth.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" she asked her. She tried to put her had on her arm but Aline yelled and moved away from her. Hodge reached the door. "Wait here," he told the cop. He opened the door and took in the scene. Aline was yelling and squirming around on the bed. Madeline tried to calm her down but it didn't help. Hodge went over to her and put his arms around her. She cried into his chest and held onto him.

She was gasping.

"Regina, it was Regina. She was, she was here," she said. Hodge was soothing her and calming her down.

"I wanted to help her," she cried. Madeline looked at the two.

"I wanted to help her," she cried again.

"It's alright, you're okay," Hodge said. Her breathing slowed down. Hodge looked at Madeline and she shook her head once, confused.

**Clary POV**

I was calmed down and in the interrogation room. They looked at me and I took a deep breath.

_Back on the island_

Jace walked outside. I could still here Jordan calling out for help. I had put a bandage on Sebastian's wounds. Then Jace turned his head to us.

"Do you guys here that?" he asked. We all got up and walked towards him.

"It's Jordan!" Sebastian exclaimed. He jogged down the steps and Jace followed. They looked around.

"Can anyone help?" Jordan's voice said. Sebastian looked at the burnt tree and saw that a walkie talkie was on it. Sebastian snatched it.

"Hey Jordan, where are you buddy?" Sebastian asked in the walkie talkie.

"Oh god, it hurts. Atonement, atonement," Jordan said and kept repeating the last word.

"Jordan, JORDAN!" Sebastian yelled in it. Clary and I were going to break down. Clary had her hand on her chest and mine was covering my mouth.

"Okay, guys, be quiet and listen," Jace said.

"He needs to hear us," Sebastian said.

"Will you shut up and listen!" Jace snapped. "There's a noise in the backround."

We all hushed down and listened. We heard a ding.

"The dock. He's at the dock," Sebastian said. We all jogged to the dock.

"Tell me where you are, man. Tell me where you are," Sebastian said, once we were at the dock. But Jordan wasn't there. Nobody was.

"Keep talking," I told Sebastian. Jace and I went down the stairs.

"C'mon man, this isn't a joke. Where are you?" Sebastian asked.

"Hey, look! Over here," Jace yelled. We made our way to the wooden railing of the dock and saw the other walkie talkie. Jace picked it up.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Sebastian yelled.

"Okay, guys. Those words have to mean something," I said.

"What could they possibly mean, Aline?" Clary asked.

"It must be a puzzle. The person wants us to figure it out," Jace said.

"Like what?" Clary asked.

"Like an anagram, maybe?" Jace suggested.

"Wait, what is that?" Clary asked.

"The letters can be arranged as something else," Jace explained while I took out a lip stick from my jacket pocket. I opened it and kneeled down to the dock.

"Atonement, Jordan kept repeating atonement," I said and wrote it out.

"What were the other ones?" Clary asked.

"Revenge was written on that wind - up toy," I said.

"What. Why didn't you tell us about that?" Sebastian asked.

"I thought it was a joke at first," I said and continued to write.

"Jonathan's said evil," Jace said.

"Naïve, guilty, and innocent," I said and finished writing the words.

"What? There just words," Jace said.

"There has to be something more," I said.

"Could it be a name?" Clary suggested.

"Angie," I suggested.

"Gina," Jace said.

"Ane," Clary guesses.

"Regina," Sebastian said. We looked at him.

_Back at the interrogation room_

"Regina. That was the name you said last night," Madeline said.

"I saw her in my room," I said.

"C'mon Aline, you know -," she was interrupted by Hodge.

"Did you know her?" he asked. Madeline looked at him.

"I don't know. But something bad happened to her," I said.

_Back on the island_

"Regina, Regina Fairchild," Sebastian repeated.

"I know her. It's that girl that went missing last year," Clary said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"It was so … I don't know what word I can say but it shouldn't have happened," he said.

"What happened?" I repeated.

He turned to us and stared. He took a deep breath.


	6. He's Alive

**Sebastian POV (before death)**

"She was one of those people you look at but don't see," I began.

_Flashback_

_She was sitting on a bench on her phone. Jordan and I invited her to our party. _

_She was going to have to sneak out._

'_Pause'_

"She wouldn't be allowed to go so she had to sneak out. She said people knew about our party," I said.

_Back to flashback_

_She had a bottle of beer in her hand and was chugging it down, laughing a bit at the same time. Jordan was filming her. She put the drink down and wiped her mouth._

"_Bottoms up," I said having two shot glasses with me and giving one to her. She grabbed my hand and we drank it at the same time._

'_Pause'_

"She said she wouldn't come," I said.

"Yeah, but she did," Aline said, her green eyes flaring.

_Back to flashback_

_She was so drunk that she started to twirl around and sing. We laughed. I picked her up and she yelled in excitement._

"_You want to dance with me, you want to dance?" I asked her smiling. She nodded her head. I started to walk away and indicated with my finger for Jordan to follow. She laughed a lot and loud. Isabelle and Jace looked at us._

'_Pause'_

"What do you think we did?" I asked them.

"It's not like she didn't want to," I said.

"She drank too much," I said and Aline looked away with a frown, looking uncomfortable.

"Somehow…," I said but didn't finish.

"Somehow?" Aline asked getting impatient.

"Somehow she wanted to be remembered. So I indulged her," I said.

_Back to flashback_

_I turned on the camera and flipped it to face us. We danced in the room for a while._

_(A little over rated stuff coming up. Just to let you know)_

_I took off my shirt and she unbuttoned her lace jacket. She sat on the edge of my bed and took the toy monkey off my night stand. I took it out of her hands. She stripped to her undergarments and turned around._

'_Pause'_

I wiped my hands over my face and sighed.

"And the next day, she freaked out and she begged me not to tell anyone," I said.

_Back to flashback_

_She had a scared look on her face and put her blouse back on. She opened the door and saw the camera with me and she saw what was on the video. I had put it on the internet. And she had the look of disgust on her face and slammed the door._

'_Pause'_

"I wanted to tell her that she drank too much and it was only a bad dream," I said.

"That didn't happen. That wasn't the kind of guy I was," I said.

_Back to flashback_

_She ran through the woods. Through a pond, trying to run away. She fell to her hands and knees, crying._

_Back at the Interrogation room_

**Hodge POV**

"This Regina girl can still be alive out there," I said.

"What if she killed those kids?" Madeline said, helping.

"That's entirely impossible," I said walking to the other side of the room.

"There's one thing that's been bothering me. Did you read Aline's file?" she asked me. I shook my head.

"You told me to," I said.

"She told us that she met Isabelle in first grade but they didn't meet till middle school," she said.

"Well she is traumatized," I said. She only nodded.

"I- I know my boy died. I can barely tie my shoes. There's -," I was cut off by a voice.

"There's more," I turned around and saw Aline.

_Back at the island_

**Sebastian POV**

"I guess that she got home and disappeared," I said.

"Until now. Because she came back," Aline said.

"No," I said and shook my head.

"How can you be sure?" she asked.

"She wasn't that type of girl, she was too weak," I spat.

"She told somebody then," she said in a challenge.

"She was too shamed," I said.

"Then who is it?" she asked, her green eyes steady.

"I don't know. My buddy is out there and he doesn't stand a chance. Unless we go after him," I yelled.

"Now I say we go to Jonathan's cabin and that's our best thing to do," I said.

"I wanna go home. This doesn't have anything to do with me. I barely knew her. I barely know you," Clary said, getting scared.

"Oh, c'mon, Clary," Jace said.

"Fuck off," she exclaimed.

"We're not going to leave you alone," Aline said.

"But they don't want me, they want you. So just stay the hell away from me," she said.

"You know what, she was upstairs alone when she was up there alone when they took Jordan. They didn't even touch her," Jace said.

"Innocent, the word," Aline said.

"Meaning that Clary is innocent," Jace said, understanding.

"Maybe she is the only one that is innocent," Aline said.

I scoffed.

"Sebastian give it to me," Aline said, grabbing the walkie talkie from my hand and giving it to Clary.

"Take this so at least we stay in contact," Aline said, while Clary took it. She ran away from us and disappeared.

_Back at the interrogation room_

**Clary POV**

"We didn't think it was safe for her," I said.

"In my gut I knew it was wrong to let her go but nobody else seem to care about her," I said looking out the window.

"So what happened to Jordan?" Hodge asked me. I could hear his footsteps come closer.

"Did Sebastian have anything to do with this?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I knew that I couldn't look at him," I said.

_Back at the island_

"Are you okay?" Jace asked. I didn't answer and we fell back into silence.

**Aline POV (before death)**

I went through a bag and found something in a sheath. I grabbed it and saw that there was a hilt I dragged the thing out and saw that it was a dagger. I stared at it.

"This should keep me safe," I said to myself. I put it back into the sheath and looked around.

**Clary POV**

We walked back to Jonathan's cabin. Sebastian kicked the door open and looked around. Our eyes rested on a pile of dirt on a table with a green shovel in it.

"I think he or she is trying to tell us something," Jace said.

"What haven't you told us?" I asked Sebastian with aggression. Sebastian had the pat with him and he slammed it on the pile of dirt.

"She never left the island, okay," he said.

_Back at the interrogation room_

"He told us that she had gotten out of bed and felt horrible. She tried to leave but he wanted her back. She was on the floor, dead," I told them what Sebastian had told me. I was trying not to cry.

"He killed her. He killed her. She was so innocent," I said.

"Innocent," Madeline said.

"You keep using that word," She said.

"Go on, what else did he say?" Hodge asked.

"He said that he took her out of the house that night. And Jordan helped him."

_Back on the island_

"I guess we panicked. We buried her body on the other side of the island," he said.

"It was an accident. Nobody knew about it," he said.

"Well, somebody knows now," I said, getting angry.

"And if you didn't tell them, then maybe Jordan did," I spat at him.

"Tell us where you buried her," I said.

_Back in the interrogation room_

It was late and It was time for me to go to bed.

"I'm going to your room with you," Madeline said. A cop was putting handcuffs on me.

"Are my parents coming?" I asked. Hodge entered.

"Don't put the handcuffs on. It's fine," he told the cop.

"Uh, yeah. We called about an hour ago and they'll be here tomorrow," he said.

"Thank you. I really appreciate you guys for calling them," I said.

"You're welcome," he said. The man took me out and to my room.

**Madeline POV**

I was going to her room but not just yet.

"They messed up that poor girl," he said.

"Who, Regina?" I asked.

"Yeah and Aline," he said.

"You believe her now?" I asked.

"Well, you don't?" he asked.

"Did you hear what she said? She was innocent, she didn't even know the girl," I said.

"Well, she's confused. She's been through a lot," he said.

"I don't buy it. Too much of her story doesn't add up. Something's wrong," I said looking at him in the eyes.

"Detective," a cop came in.

"Yeah," Hodge answered.

"You might wanna take a look at his," he said and gave us a file.

"What is it?" I asked when his face was in pure confusion.

"Well, Jonathan wasn't the killers first goal," he said.

_Back on the island_

**Aline POV**

I took some steps back. I turned around and leaning against the wall was Jonathan.

* * *

**Sorry i havnt posted in a while. Please forgive me. I have homework and i have to go get my physical done so i can try out for volleyball, and i have to pack my things and move to another house. So i am really busy but i was able to update. So yeah, cliff hanger! I hope you like this update. I will be updating somewhat tomorrow or the next day. Some please write if you like it or have any deas about what would happen next. ~ Mortalinstrumentsgurl1**


	7. Goodbye Boys

**Okay, so I know I haven't updated in a while and I am really sorry. I have my reasons too. I had to get an appointment done for my physical, school work, and go see my Grandmother in Florida and I didn't bring my laptop and her family didn't really own one. So, yeah. Here is the next chapter!**

* * *

** Clary POV**

_On the island_

We walked to the other side of the island and we found a mound of dirt and a shovel.

"What is this?" I asked.

"It looks like someone was suspecting us," Jace said. Jace grabbed the shovel out the ground and gave it to Sebastian.

"It's your party," he said. "So, start digging."

He started digging. I felt like I was going to throw up. Jace put his hand on my forearm trying to comfort me. Then Sebastian hit something in the ground.

"I think I found her," he said. He went on his knees and started to claw at the dirt with his hands. Jace and I stood over him, watching. Then there was something under there. The skin was really pale. But this wasn't Regina. It was Jordan.

"Jordan," Sebastian said.

"_Hey, is anybody out there?_" It was Clary.

"It's Jace, are you alright?" he asked her through the walkie talkie.

"Jace, Jace listen to me. Jonathan, it's Jonathan. He's alive and he's in the cabin with me. No, no please," she was saying and panicking.

"Clary," he said. She didn't apply. I gave out a shuddering breath.

"We need to get down there now," he said. His golden orbs urgent. I looked over at Sebastian. In posture: his shoulder were hunched, his was breathing har, and his hands were still in the dirt. He wanted revenge.

We were walking back to the cabin and that's when Sebastian broke.

"I'm gonna kill him!' he yelled. He started to run towards the cabin.

"Sebastian!" I yelled, my red hair flying everywhere from my head looking from him from behind to him running.

"Let's go," Jace said.

**Sebastian POV (before death) Third person**

Sebastian opened the door violently.

"C'mon you bastard," he managed to choke out. The tears for his best friend were staining his cheeks.

"I'm gonna kill you!" he yelled in a croaked voice. He started to walked towards the kitchen.

"Clary," he said. He grabbed a knife from the set.

"Clary," he said again.

"It's Sebastian, Clary," he said. Then there was a rustling noise in one of the cabinets. The jars and glasses shaking from something. He walked towards the cabinets. He opened the top one first, slowly. Nothing. Then he went to the cabinet next to it. He opened this one slowly too. He heard a rattle sound from the cabinet. When he opened it, a rattle snake sat there and lunged at Sebastian's chest. It sunk its fangs sunk into his chest and Sebastian was startled. He took the snake off and dropped it. It slithered away, satisfied by its work.

"Help me!" he was able to yell. He could feel the venom working on his body.

"Sebastian, Clary," the voice of Jace said from the living room. They ran to him.

"Help me," he said again. They helped him up.

"What happened?" Jace asked.

"Jace look," Aline said, gesturing Jace the rattle snake. Sebastian was breathing hard, the venom working quickly. They carried him over to the couch and lay him down.

"Can you get the poison out?" he asked them.

"You just have to hang on. We're going to get medicine," Jace said, panicking.

"Where?" Sebastian asked him.

"I don't know, you have an antidote here, don't you?" Jace said.

"We don't have it here," he said. Aline started to cry.

"It's a strange feeling. I can't feel my mouth. My throat," he said. He was breathing super hard and was having trouble breathing too. Jace started to cry. The two started to see their friend die, right in front of them.

Sebastian had some tears and his eyes closed. He gave one yell and he was gone.

**Jace POV (before death)**

He was gone. I heard Aline cry harder. I grabbed her and hugged her. She cried into my chest. I silently cried into her shoulder. We untangled from each other and sat side by side.

"I could've stopped this. That night, I could have stopped all of this," she said.

"Whoever's doing this is deranged. It's not your fault," I told her. She started to tell me what happened.

"I saw her with them and I just walked by, rolling my eyes. It was just a glimpse," she said.

_Back at the interrogation room_

**Clary POV**

"After I heard what had happened, I wanted to kill them all, but Jace," I told them. Then I turned around.

"Didn't you say my parents were coming? I really want to see them," I said with a big grin.

"Soon, they'll be here soon," Hodge told me.

_Back on the island_

**Jace POV (before death)**

"We can't do anything for her now," I told her, referring the help about Regina.

"We gotta find Clary and get the hell off this island," I said. She nodded her and then there was a door opening upstairs. We both looked up. I stood up and took her hand in mine. We both started towards the stairs but I stopped. I turned towards her.

"Just in case," I said and cupped her face with my free hand and kissed her. She kissed me back. It was only some seconds before be broke apart.

"Let's finished this," she said. I nodded and we ascended up the stairs slowly. I had the bat in my hand and we entered a room.

"Clary," I called out.

"Clary," I heard Aline call behind me. Then there was something on the bed. There was a towel on the head of the bed and the rest was covered by a blanket and a figure was there.

"Oh God, if that's Clary," she couldn't finish.

"We have to find out," I said and removed the towel and blanket. Aline fell to the ground. On the bed was a skeleton with black hair and clothes that were Clary's.

"It's okay," I said to her, dropping next to her. I wrapped my arms around her.

"So innocent," someone said. It was the walkie talkie. "The only crime was being with you people."

"Where are you, you son of a bitch?" I demanded. "Where's Clary?"

"Clary's taken care of," he said. We walked out the door. Aline behind me. Then she gave a startling cry. I turned around and saw Jonathan with a knife on the base of her throat.

"How could all of you get away with it?" Jonathan said, his black eyes with rage.

"Why didn't you go to the cops?" I asked. He moved her towards the railing.

"They didn't need to know anything. You need to suffer," he spat.

"Isabelle the hottie, Jordan buried under his best friends shadow, Sebastian the snake, Simon, Maia, Magnus, and Aled were only barriers to my plan, so they had to be out of the way.

"We weren't envolved," I told him.

"NO! You all were involved!" he yelled.

"Regina was good. The first time I saw her she was so innocent. She was sucking into the hell world when she went to that bastards party. I wanted to help her out. But I was too late when I saw those two bury her. Do you know how I felt? They buried her in my backyard from my cabin" he said.

"On the news, her parents begged that she come home. Her sister crying for her," he continued.

"Jonathan," I said.

"You gotta let her go, it's Aline," I said.

"You think that I could let any of you go?" he asked. He pressed the knife closer to her skin. She gave a yelp.

"What about Clary? She was an innocent little girl that wasn't supposed to be fucking her!" I yelled.

"Clary's special," he said. Then Aline bit his hand, hard. He let her go and I swung the bat at him. He was on the rail and I took the bat and put it around his throat. He turned around and he jabbed me with his elbow. He punched me at my injuries he jabbed with his elbow.

"JACE!" Aline shrieked. I shoved him and kicked him. Then he tackled me and we both fell over the railing. We both landed and I heard a crack in my neck and I saw a white light. I was in the living room and I saw myself and Jonathan. I was dead.

"No, no. ALINE!" I yelled.

"Jace," she said. I thought she had heard me but when she came down the stairs with the knife that was knocked out of Joanthan's hand, she ran to my body instead of me.

"Jace, Jace, I love you, I love you," she cried. Her Red hair covering her face.

"Aline I love you too," I was able to say before I vanished.

* * *

**Okay, so i know to me it's short. I'm sorry for Jace fans that he died. I just had to go by the movie. Sorry. If you are still confused about the whole Clary and Aline thing. The story os almost over and my exclaimation about it is coming soon. So I will be updating tomorrow since I'm coming home early from school and when i get home from the doctor. I will begin writing. SO i hope you like this chapter! R&R please!**


	8. The End to The Whole Case

**Clary POV**

I heard the both of them hit the ground.

"JACE!" I screamed. I grabbed the knife that was on the ground next to my foot and ran down the stairs.

"Jace, I love you," I cried. Then I felt someone grab my ankle. I screamed. Jonathan was still alive. From my startle I crawled away leaving the knife with him. I saw him grab it and chase after me. I ran outside, leaving Jace and Sebastian's body's behind.

_Back at the interrogation room_

"So you killed Jonathan and Jonathan's the killer," Hodge said.

"No, no I didn't kill Jonathan," I argued.

"Are you listening to what I am saying? I didn't kill Jonathan!" I yelled.

"Aline, this doesn't make sense. If you did kill Joanthan," she started but I interrupted.

"No, quit accusing me," I spat at her.

"We're not accusing you," Hodge said.

"I didn't kill Jonathan," I said.

_Back on the island_

I started to run as fast as I could. I could hear him chasing after me.

"Get back here!" he yelled.

I was panting.

"Clary!" Then I heard a rustling noise. He fell. That gave me an advantage.

"NO! Stop!" he yelled. I could hear him come closer. I jumped a tree and kept running for my life. I was climbing a steep hill when he caught hold of my ankle. He tried to drag me down but I only kicked him. I made it to the top and I could hear him calling me. I ran away from him as fast as my legs could go. I found an open area and ran across it but my leg got caught in something and I was upside down. It was a trap. I tried to tie myself free but it was too tight. I heard footsteps and a laugh.

"My trap work. I'm sorry Aline but I had to do this," he said. I tried to claw at him but he back away fast. The he was in front of me with the knife.

"This is for Regina," he said but he was on the ground with a grunt. I saw Clary with a shovel, her black hair everywhere. She was breathing hard. She came over to me.

"Are you okay?" she asked

"Yeah, cut me down," I told her.

She did what I told her and cut me down. To cut me down she took the knife from Jonathan.

We were walking away from him to the dock. When we reached the dock, we saw the boat. We ran to the boat.

_Back at the interrogation room_

**Hodge POV**

"Okay, thanks," I said into the phone. I walked in where Aline and Madeline were.

"Your parents are here," I told her.

"Just hold on a minute. We found Clary's body but she saved you from Jonathan. There's still a missing piece of the puzzle," Madeline said to Aline. Her green eyes were steady and blank.

_Back on the island_

**Clary POV**

We entered the boat in a rush. I was the first to enter.

"Okay, let's find the keys," Clary said. We searched.

"Check in that," Clary pointed to a small drawer.

"Got it," I said.

"Oh, thank god," she said.

"Lets get out if here," I told her.

She leaned against the pillar.

"That guy, he was obsessed with that girl. He was insane," she said.

"He was insane," I told her.

"It must be hard about what the family felt about her. Regina I mean," she said

"I mean, imagine it was her sister," she said walking away from the pillar. I turned and looked at her.

"Do you have a sister?" I asked her.

"I _had_ a sister," she said. We turned around at the same time.

_Back at the interrogation room_

"It was her. Clary, she's the murderer. Seeking revenge for her sister," I said.

"She convinced Jonathan to helping her. She was innocent, she avenging the death of her sister with Jonathan's help. What they did to her. She thought we all were involved in," I finished.

"Regina had a sister. I didn't read this file," Madeline said, looking at a file.

"What's the name?" Hodge asked.

"Clary."

"Shit," Hodge cursed.

I looked at him and he looked back at me.

"I guess I owe you an apology. How did you get out of there?" he asked me.

"I saw it in her eyes. The minute that we stepping onto that boat," I said.

_Back on the boat_

She had something behind her. She walked towards me, slowly. She had the knife in her hand. He drew the knife back.

_Back at the interrogation room_

"I lied when I said I didn't kill anyone," I said.

"I killed her. I killed Clary, in self- defense." They looked at me.

"She was stabbed repeatedly," Madeline told Hodge.

"Alright, your parents are going to be here soon. How about you go get your things," Hodge told me.

"Hodge," Madeline started.

"I'll put her in her parent's custody and let the DA take care of it. She's been through enough," he said. I looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you," I said.

"Let me go with you to your room," Madeline said.

"I would like that," I said. We made our way to the room I was staying in.

I poured some soda in two plastic cups. The hanker chief next to it. I gave one to Madeline.

"Here, it's the best I can do for a celebration," I said. She smiled. We both took a sip.

"Aline, there's something that's been bothering me," she said.

"And what's that doctor?" I asked her.

"You said you went to grade school with Isabelle," she said.

"I did. Sorry, it's all just confusing," I said.

"And I spoke to Jace's parents. They said he never had a relationship with you but with Clary," she said.

"Well, Jace didn't tell his parents everything," I said, lie.

"Okay, sure, makes sense. But what about that night when you woke up and saw that girl, Regina?" she asked, sitting on the arm chair.

"You said that she was here in your room. As clear as day. You said you were positive that she was there. That it was her," she said.

"Strange, isn't it?" I asked her.

"How do you know how she looked like?" she asked me, curious.

I walked towards her.

"I'm a very special person," I told her. Then she dropped her cup and was blacked out.

**Hodge POV**

I was looking over some files, when a cop came in.

"Here they are," he said. Two people came in. But they looked nothing like Aline. I shrugged the thought away. The woman had straight black hair and Asian features and the man had his left side of his face bandaged. They looked awfully like Clary.

"Mr. and Mrs. Penhallow," I said.

"Hello," they said at the same time.

"You're detective Starkweather?" The man asked.

"Yeah, you can call me Hodge," I said.

"We have your daughter under surveillance," I told them.

"But she's okay?" he asked. I nodded my head and the woman went over to the board with all the pictures of the kids dead on the island.

"Why," I heard her say. She was pointing at the picture of Clary.

"Why what?" I asked.

"Why is Aline's picture up there?" she asked me.

"Aline's not up there," I told her.

"Yeah, she's the one with Clary below it," the man said.

"That's definitely our daughter, Aline," he clarified. My mouth dropped. I grabbed the file with the red head on it and showed it to them

"And who's this?" I asked them.

"Oh, that's, um, that's the sister of that girl that went missing. What was her name?" he asked his wife.

"Um, Regina, the girl that went missing. She was in the news. That's Clary," she pointed to the red head. I looked at them in surprise.

"_When I heard what had happen. I wanted to kill them all but Jace." _I remembered she said.

"Can you stay here for a moment," I told them. I backed away.

"Stay with them," I told the cop. I started to run to the room she was staying in.

**Clary POV**

I changed our clothes. I knew they would catch up. I exited the room as Madeline.

**Hodge POV**

"_Are you listening to what I am saying?" _The saying caught in my head. I opened the door to her room. I turned the person in the bed around. It was Madeline, unconscious.

"_I lied when I said I didn't kill anyone,"_ she had said. I pointed to the cops.

"You get a doctor and you get the place on lock down," I demanded. They followed orders. I grabbed the Bible that was on the bed and a piece of paper was in it.

'_They will be done.' _ It said. I looked at the table. A hanker chief was there and it had the pills.

She had put it in Madeline's drink. I saw Madeline stir a little.

"Everything's going to be okay," I told her.

Clary, that was her real name. I looked up her files. I found out that her last name was Fairchild but she was Morgenstern before her parents had gotten divorced. Jonathan was her brother. Regina was her sister. They were related but why would she kill Jonathan? Aline did sneak on the boat but Clary changed her name. Whatever Aline did, it was Clary. Clary and Jace did have a relationship. She didn't think that Jonathan would kill him. I think that's why she killed Jonathan. I found pictures of them online. They looked like a happy couple but that was before Regina Fairchild was dead. She was friends with all of them but they didn't know that Regina was her sister. They picked on her. All of them did but Jace stood up for Regina. Clary only respected Jace. I was angry with myself.

"One day I will find you Clarissa Fairchild and I will kill you," I muttered and put my head on my hands. Ashamed with myself.

**Clary POV**

I took her car and drove as far away as possible. I made it for 50 miles but the gas was empty. I needed a ride. I waved my hand and a car stopped for me.

"You need a ride, hermosa?" the man asked.

"Yeah, that would be great," I told him. I took the sunglasses off and the clip. I let my red hair go loose.

"What's your name, angel?" he asked.

"Clary, my name is Clary," I told him.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Raphael Santiago," he answered. I smiled and he drove away. It was time to start a new life.

My name is Clarissa Fairchild and my work is accomplished.

**The end.**

**So here is the info you need to know. Clary pretended to be Aline to cover up that she was the murderer. Whatever it said Aline, That was Clary and whenever it said Clary, it was Aline. SO the scene with Clary and Sebastian, it was actually Aline and Sebastian. If you still don't get it. I recommend you to watch Fear Island. So if you have any other movies that you want me to make a parody of. Review or PM me.**


End file.
